Sueño o Realidad?
by Lady Kiam
Summary: Juvia tiene un sueño extraño, acaso se hizo realidad?... es que quizas sea verdad?, Gray sama ama a otra persona? (GRUVIA)


Pesadilla o realidad

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima Sensei y esto solo es para fines de entretenimiento.

Asi que disfruten...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Gray sama! –llamó la maga de agua a quien estaba mirando el atardecer frente al mar…

-Hola Juvia – saludo tranquilamente

-Gray sama… eto… Juvia se preguntaba que hacía aquí...- ella realmente estaba buscando cualquier forma de estar con él sin molestarlo, y le pareció una gran oportunidad, normalmente ver el atardecer con alguien a tu lado no es algo romántico?, si el le dejara quedarse a su lado por un momento, no sería un momento perfectamente romántico?, el y ella… frente al mar, un atardecer, seria demasiado super perfectamente romantico - me preguntaba… si tenia hambre… Juvia aun no ha comido… y

-… Juvia… podemos… hablar un momento?

-eh?- esto era demasiado perfecto – Gray sama quiere hablar con Juvia?- la temperatura se había elevado… obviamente por que la persona que le gustaba estaba frente a ella diciendo que quería hablar con ella-Claro!- oh, muchos pensamientos se vinieron a la cabeza, como decir que si de mil formas, a quien invitar a la boda, o como nombrar a sus hijos… demasiado que pensar en un segundo

Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del mago de Hielo…, Juvia se acerco un poco más para estar a su altura…- Juvia…yo… mmm

-…Digame…Gray sama…- esto era demasiado perfecto para ser real… Gray, su Gray sama, parecía nervioso…

- Tengo que decirte algo – una frase vino a ella "voy a decirle no a las cosas que no me gustan"…otra vez?... de seguro, nuevamente sería algo como aquello, ya estaba acostumbrada por que ella había jurado no darse por vencida… no importaba que le dijera, conseguiría el corazón del mago de hielo, algún día.

- Gray sama- de seguro no era importante, quizás no hablarían de su futura relación hoy, pero eso no quería decir que eso fuese imposible…

-no se como decirte esto… yo… tengo un…sentimiento

-eh? … sentimien- alto ahí, el mundo estaba incendiándose?, demasiada calor, era por que Gray sama le estaba diciendo esto? o era porque el mundo estaba ardiendo en llamas?...

- Juvia yo… lo entiendes? no puedo expresarme bien,… diablos

Ella lo miraba… calor, hacia demasiada calor, definitivamente el mundo ardía, juraba que si se convertía en ese momento desaparecería… Gray estaba… sonrojado, mirando al piso, sin poder alzar la vista, demasiado perfecto, podía morir en ese mismo instante y no se arrepentiría- Gray sama…

- Tengo que decírtelo! – sin previo aviso, tomándola por los hombros la miró a los no había pensamientos… el sonido del agua era todo… un Gray serio frente a ella, definitivamente… todo era perfecto – Juvia yo…- por un momento Gray miró al suelo. Su cerebro ya no razonaba, no sabía si era el calor intenso o porque simplemente era Gray quien le diría lo que tanto había esperado… silencio… un delicioso, angustiante, caluroso y perfecto silencio…-La mujer que amo…- otro silencio… perfecto silencio…-es Erza.

Si… el universo ardía en llamas… y todo estaba ya muerto…-Erza?

De pronto una tercera mano tocó su hombro… era ella…Erza Scarlett

-Juvia… Juvia…

-No…Erza… no

-Juvia…

-No… Erza…no … no…

-Juvia? Estas bien?

-NO!

Abrio sus ojos de pronto, no era el mar… aunque había humedad ahí.. que hacia en los balnearios del Gremio?... Una Cana y una Erza muy preocupadas la miraban sujetándola por los hombros… era un sueño? Todo había sido un sueño?

-Vaya que nos diste un susto!-decia Cana mirándola preocupada, y no era para menos, no todos se desmayan en los baños termales a causa del calor…

- Estas bien Juvia? –Ahora era Erza quien hablaba… Erza…- soñabas conmigo?... dijiste mi nombre

-Primero nombraste a Gray y luego a Erza, parecías asustada… -Cana miro a la maga de transformación- de seguro estabas matando a Gray o algo en su sueño-una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Erza… acaso hasta Juvia le tenía miedo?

-Erza san…- Juvia miraba a Erza, aun confundida… fue un sueño?... Gray amaba a Erza?- Erza san no lastime a Gray - y si fuese verdad, qué más podía decir?… estaba aun mareada, pero… si Gray había elegido a otra persona, solo esperaba que no lo lastimara y lo hiciera feliz, desde el fondo de su corazón también se había prometido eso, si ella no conseguía el corazón del mago de hielo, ella se daría por vencida…

-Juvia… - Cana y Erza la miraban algo angustiadas, siendo alejada del agua por Erza…-Juvia, yo nunca lastimaría a Gray… no te preocupes fue un sueño…

-No lastime a Gray - aun mareada seguía repitiendo aquello…

Después de descansar Cana le había contado bien lo que había sucedido, todas las chicas del gremio estaban los baños, pero Juvia como siempre estaba alejada, así que no habían percatado del momento exacto en el cual se había quedado dormida… y para su mala suerte, Natsu al otro lado de los baños, ya que estaban alejados por una pared, había comenzado una pelea con los demás miembros masculinos de Fairy tail, haciendo que el agua comenzara a ser demasiado caliente, todas las chicas habían salido al darse cuenta de aquello, pero dada la naturaleza de Juvia eso no la afectaba… asi que ni siquiera sintió ese cambio, pero no querían decir que no le provocara nada, ella había regresado de una mision ese día y estaba muy cansada, al estar concentrada ella podía regular su temperatura, pero al dormir, su cuerpo ya no manejaba tan bien aquello… aunque no había sucedido nada malo, su mente si le había jugado una de las peores bromas… Erza al ver que la maga de agua no se encontraba en los vestidores con las demás decidió ir a buscarla y Cana que también estaba preocupada la acompaño, aunque a primera vista no la vieron, en parte porque los baños se convirtieron en un sauna muy fuerte, auspiciado por Natsu, luego escucharon entre el vapor la voz de Juvia…

Ahora en los vestidores de las chicas, en los cuales solo las tres se encontraban, trataban de animar algo a Juvia. No había dicho nada sobre su sueño, y cuando Cana molestaba a Erza diciendo que de seguro en su sueño estaba matando con sus espadas a Gray, Juvia solo sonreía tristemente… sin decir nada, para Erza fue algo impactante "no lastimes a Gray por favor", es que acaso todos los miembros de Fairy tail lo tenían tanto pavor?... -Erza san… perdón- Juvia quien no había dicho nada todo ese tiempo por fin hablo

- Es normal… supongo que realmente soy alguien atemorizante… pero yo no lastimaría a

-En el sueño de Juvia usted no lastimaba a Gray sama

-eh?-tanto Erza como Cana estaban algo extrañadas, si no era aquello…-entonces que soñaste?

-… En el sueño de Juvia… Gray sama… la elegía

-Eh? la elegía?... siempre son compañeros de equipo y-

-Juvia no se refiere a eso…- Bueno, era difícil explicar a sus amigas del gremio que era realmente lo que había soñado

-Compañera de algún concurso?- Erza tenia la mejor imaginación del mundo..-´compañera para viaje?

- Juvia vio en su sueño, como…Gray sama la eligió como su persona importante-

-EEHHHH?- Tanto Cana como Erza no podían decir más…- imposible!- definitivamente eso era imposible - Erza ama a Jellal no es obvio?- Cana solo trataba de aliviar el temor de Juvia, pero olvido por un segundo que hablaba de la maga más fuerte y peligrosa de Fairy Tail. Quien ahora la miraba sonrojada y algo impactada, acaso aquello no era un secreto?, quería golpear a Cana, definitivamente lo haría, pero ahora estaba más preocupada por Juvia…

-no importa- ahora sentada en una de las bancas, abrazando a su preciado peluche Gray, decidió ser sincera- Juvia se prometió algo… el dia que Gray sama le dijo que diría que no a las cosas que no le gustaran- tanto Erza como Cana se miraban algo extrañadas por el comportamiento de Juvia, si bien a veces era alejada, parecía no ocultar pensamientos negativos, era siempre sonriente y exagerada a la hora de expresarse, normalmente no hablaba sobre sus sentimientos seriamente… - Juvia, prometió que se daría por vencida si Gray sama elegía a alguien más- que se puede decir a aquello, un no te rindas., o no pierdas las esperanzas, no son realistas, Juvia estaba siendo sensata, ella estaba dando todo de si misma, pero si Gray simplemente elegía a alguien más, ella solo quería hacer lo correcto, tomaron asiento a su lado, y la acompañaron en silencio hasta que la peliazul dijo algo más- Juvia no tiene derecho de meterse en la vida de gray sama, pero si el elige a alguien más…

le pediré a esa persona, que no lo lastime… que lo atesore… como yo lo hago.

Era la primera vez tanto para Cana como para Erza que escuchaban hablar a Juvia en primera persona… amaba a Gray y ambas lo sabían, sabían que ese sentimiento era real, era único, Juvia moriría por Gray si se lo pidiera, pero Gray, aun era un niño, que no entendía siquiera sus propias emociones y quería mantenerse alejado de todo… era comprensible, aun era inmaduro… Erza miraba como Juvia abrazaba a su muñeco, esperando que Gray jamás eligiera a alguien más…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aunque ahora se encontraba en el gremio un día después de aquel extraño sueño, la maga de agua miraba fijamente la taza de té que tenía en sus manos, pensando…

-Juvia?-pregunto un Gazille algo extrañado por su antigua compañera de Phantom, no era habitual ver tan decaída a Juvia , bueno, triste sí, pero tranquila y sin inundar el gremio no era normal, y mucho menos sin emanar esa aura de "mataré a cualquier mujer que se acerque a Gray-sama", la Juvia que estaba frente a él, parecía asustada más que triste…

-Gazille kun-respondió a su llamado algo distraída…- pasa algo?

-Pues a ti sí que te pasa algo, normalmente estas llorando o preguntando o lo que sea pero siempre tiene que ver con el cubito de hielo - explicó el Dragón de Hierro tomando asiento a su lado - hoy… no has abierto la boca en toda la mañana, incluso aunque ese tipo se fue a un trabajo, ni siquiera preguntaste a donde, con quien o para que…ESO no es normal en ti – dijo Gazille mientras desayunaba un pedazo de hierro.

Juvia bajó el rostro… dolía, esos recuerdos dolían-Juvia…Juvia….-la maga del agua intentaba decir algo pero no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos, hasta que de pronto comenzó a llorar a mares de su forma típica- Gray sama!-sin previo aviso el gremio nuevamente estaba inundado

-Gazille haz que pare!-decian un Jett y un Troy casi ahogándose

-Yo no soy Gray!-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Muchas Gracias Gray san- decía un anciana bastante dulce a quien se hallaba frente a ella

-No es nada, como mago de Fairy Tail, es mi deber hacer un buen trabajo - sonrio ante la persona que lo había contratado.

-Ahora las plantas estarán más frescas y mucho mejor, tenía mucho miedo cuando la temperatura comenzó a subir y el hielo que teníamos para la refrigeración se evaporó -la anciana hablaba mientras miraba con cariño a las flores que se hallaban ahí - con la ola de calor todo comenzó a marchitarse tan rápido… temía que tuviera que cerrar, pero gracias tu magia de hielo la tienda se mantendrá fresca hasta que el verano termine…- la anciana de pronto parecía buscar algo con mucho cuidado, y sacó un hermoso arreglo floral de una cubierta de vidrio, y se lo entregó a Gray - has sido de gran ayuda Gray san

-Obachan, no es necesario… con el pago será suficiente- dijo algo apenado por la amabilidad de la anciana

- considéralo un regalo… además, tengo que darte algo a cambio del espectáculo extra que me das – dijo esto algo sonrojada admirando al semidesnudo Gray

- Cuando me desnude?- preguntó dándose cuenta que ya casi no tenia ropa

- Yo me sorprendí también, pero supongo que los jóvenes de hoy son más atrevidos…-dijo algo muy alegre la anciana.

- No es eso!- dijo Gray vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo- bueno, es hora de regresar… hasta pronto!

- vuelve cuando quieras! Esas Flores son muy especiales Gray, solo puedes dárselas a una chica que te guste! Y recuerda que no pueden estar en un ambiente muy caluroso!

- jeje adiós-

- Gray san – grito la anciana cuando este ya había avanzado unos metros- eres siempre bienvenido aquí

-Obachan…- la ancianita era tan dulce…

-Si me vuelves a dar el espectáculo extra te daré Flores gratis!

-eso no va a pasar!- aunque esa ancianita también era bastante pervertida.

-Sueño?- Gazille tratando de calmar a Juvia le pidió que le explicara qué había sucedido

-hai

-todo ese escándalo por un sueño?-habia a veces que sencillamente no comprendía a las mujeres- no tiene sentido!

-Para Juvia cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Gray sama es importante-dijo cabizbaja la maga de agua

-Eso lo sabemos todos- dijo un Gazille algo extrañado ante una lluvia decaida-… pero un sueño no es exagerar?

-Gazille-kun, estoy asustada por que eso puede suceder…

-Eh?

-Que hará Juvia entonces?- Gazille se quedo pensando algo nervioso… por que no sabía que responder, simplemente todo era difícil de comprender para él- Que haría Gazille kun si tuviera a una persona importante… si esperara simplemente el amanecer de un nuevo día para ver su rostro, si Gazille kun fuera feliz con solo ver feliz a esa persona, con solo escuchar su voz, si soñara despierto el ser parte de la vida de esa person, pero que de pronto esa persona que tanto ama… le dijera… que…- Juvia empezó a sollozar tratando de evitar el llanto, recordaba aquel sueño, aquella pesadilla … pero ella ya no quería recordar eso, se obligó a regresar a la realidad, alertada de un Gazille que la miraba algo preocupado – Juvia está bien Gazille-kun… no espero que entienda… ni siquiera Juvia lo entiende…

Gazille se quedo pensativo, observando cómo Juvia seguía en ese estado que no había visto hacía mucho tiempo, hasta que se animó a decir algo – realmente no puedo entenderlo, pero… fue un sueño, no es la realidad Juvia… una batalla se define por hechos, si ganas ganas, si pierdes pierdes, pero no puedes predecir un hecho – diciendo eso, se levantó de la mesa alejándose y dejando a la maga de agua algo extrañada por sus palabras – Pelea hasta el final Juvia… porque tu batalla continúa…- mientras más se alejaba las últimas palabras de ánimo dejaron a Juvia sorprendida y más calmada

- Gracias Gazille kun

-Estoy sorprendido por la amabilidad de Gazille kun-dijo un pequeño Lili a los pies del dragon de Hierro que se alejaba

No es que le gustara particularmente ser amable con las chicas, pero era algo incomodo que Lili lo viera- ejem… solo estaba hablando con ella… sabes que puedo ser muy amable cuando quiero

-ya veo… entonces por que no eres algo más amable con Levy

-eh? Por que lo sería con la enana?

- mmm… no se… quizás porque ella ahora está algo molesta

- por que?- Gazille miró de reojo a una Levy que estaba algo…"molesta" por la corta atención que le había puesto a Juvia- que hice ahora?

- Ni idea… pero cuando haces algo o está preocupada por ti… soy yo el que acabo perjudicado- dijo recordando las veces que lo asfixiaba por emoción o por miedo…

- eh?

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Esa viejita pervertida…-Gray observaba el pequeño arreglo en el tren, la había colocado una delgada coraza de hielo a su alrededor para que permaneciera fresca, el arreglo era más bonito de lo usual, había que reconocerlo, eran flores que jamás había visto, el tallo era completamente blanco y parecía una enredadera muy curvilínea con hermosas hojas, en lo alto estaba totalmente adornado con flores azules de varios tonos, parecían rosas y desprendía un aroma sumamente delicioso, pero él de seguro mataría esa planta apenas llegara al gremio… no tenia tiempo para cuidarla tampoco, era una pena… quizás fuese mejor dárselo a alguien… de preferencia una chica, ya que a las chicas se le daba mejor cuidar plantas… cualquier miembro masculino del gremio seria una perdida de tiempo… si, una chica era lo mejor… –Una chica que me guste?- se preguntó a sí mismo al recordar las palabras de la anciana, de pronto vinieron tres caras a su mente, Lucy, Erza y….Juvia…, se incomodó al pensar en esta última, sobre Lucy, se llevaban bien había que reconocerlo, pero aunque alguna vez lo había pensado… no le llamaba tanto la atención en ese sentido, la veía más bien como a una hermana a la que había que cuidar, Erza… hermosa, valiente, dulce … era verdad que la quería mucho pero ese sentimiento había cambiado con los años, además ahora daba más que miedo… ni pensarlo, … y…Juvia… IMPOSIBLE, ella solo era su amiga… la que lo cuidaba, que era celosa, posesiva y extrañamente demasiado detallista con él, la que se arriesgaba por el… la que nunca había dudado de él, la que no importaba que sucediera… estaba ahí para el… trato de alejar esos pensamientos, ya que estaban erróneos, claro que Juvia era una persona que expresaba sus emociones de forma muy directa, ya que en el pasado no podía relacionarse con nadie, ahora ella estaba recién creando su universo de amigos, y como él había sido el primero en demostrarle que tenia la fuerza en sí misma para salir adelante, le tenía mucha estima, pero solo era eso, no dependía de nadie como a veces lo hacía Lucy, ni tampoco daba tanto miedo a punto de parecer que mataría alguien, claro que a veces esa mujer exageraba, pero después de ello… era un increíble guerrera, una gran aliada, una hermosa mujer…. un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas sin darse cuenta… no era la primera vez que pensaba así de Juvia, pero él sabía muy bien que jamás podría estar con alguien de esa manera… además seguramente Juvia haría un total escándalo EMOCIONAL si le regalaba flores… no, él quería evitar cualquier problema de ese tipo…

-… se lo daré a la primera que vea – dijo finalmente tratando de dormir algo en el tren…

- Oh Gray! Ven que quiero golpear a alguien!-Grito un Natsu apenas vio como el mago de hielo abría las puertas del gremio

- Y quien dice que puedes eh? Cerebro de fuego?- pregunto acercándose a la barra donde se hallaba Natsu

- Como me llamaste rey de los bóxers?

- Te llamo como yo quiero! Flamita

- AH? Y crees que voy a dejar que lo hagas!?

- Acaso están peleando? – grito un Erza dándose cuenta de la llegada de su viejo amigo, escuchando un "para nada" de los ahora abrazados Gray y Natsu - Gray tu ropa!

-Diablos, otra vez?- rápidamente como de costumbre buscó la camisa que yacía en el suelo.

-Gray sama !Bienvenido!-Juvia lo había visto y como siempre, con unos ojos llenos de corazones fue a recibirlo.

-hola Juvia…- era siempre lo mismo, apenas llegaba al gremio Juvia estaba pegada a él, aunque ya era habitual y no le importaba o molestaba… solo ya se había acostumbrado.

-Gray … que tienes ahí..-pregunto Erza, mirando un paquete que Gray había dejado en el suelo apenas había iniciado la pelea con Natsu

-Ah… si…sobre eso- se arrodillo para abrir la coraza de hielo, bueno, la primera chica que vio fue Erza… aunque ahora estaba a su lado Juvia… sin pensarlo dos veces hizo caso a su propio pensamiento de dárselo a la primera que viera para evitar un lio…- toma

- Gray… estas son…-Erza lo miro algo nerviosa, Gray estaba arrodillado dándole unas flores y no cualquier arreglo de flores -A…A….

-AGRACIAS?- Grito Juvia… haciendo que todas las chicas del gremio se acercaran al escuchar el nombre de las flores… Gray no sabía lo que pasaba… acaso esas flores tenían algo raro?, se levanto algo nervioso aun con el arreglo en sus manos

- ah… que pasa?- pregunto

- Gray… yo… yo.. aa…- Erza estaba extrañamente… sonrojada?... y nerviosa?, Gray no tenía ni la ínfima idea, de que todo un mal entendido se empezaba a armar-… yo… a… Gray yo no sabía que tu…

- eh?... solo tómalas…- dijo algo molesto, solo eran flores… no tenían nada de raro, todas las chicas del Gremio a excepción de Lucy y la mayoría de los varones parecían que comprendían sobre aquello, parecían muy emocionadas y miraban MUY sorprendidas la escena… de pronto una Mira completamente Feliz comenzó a Gritar llamando la atención de Todos los presentes en el Gremio

- Gray no sabíamos que tu eras asi de dulce!... pero esta es una forma tan romántica de pedir su mano!

-QUEEEEEEEEEE?- el grito de Gray solo hizo que las chicas comenzaran a preguntar sobre su relación, Erza por su parte no sabía que más decir… miraba a juvia de reojo y luego a Gray… que significaba eso de "pedir la mano"?, no, no era un retrasado que no sabía el significado, simplemente que diablos había sucedido para que todos creyeran aquello?

De pronto se escucho un fuerte ruido… una maga de agua había caído, si… Juvia Loxar se había desmayado….

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

WIIIIIIIIIII Hello World, Es mi primer Fic de Fairy Tail… y vivan los fics GRUVIA XD amo a esta pareja, me caen tan pero tan bien Juvia y Gray.

Si, por que los quiero los haré sufrir un rato XD, pero no os preocupéis, que también tendrán un buen final, todo un mega mal entendido está cocinándose en mi cabecita, ya que sigo esperando que continúe el manga pues le daré rienda suelta a mi imaginación, jeje, y gracias de antemano si alguien me deja algun review, saludines.

Se reporta,

KIAM


End file.
